Trials and Tribulations: Hermione Granger, A Romance
by Leiyran
Summary: Book 1: Trials and Tribulations. Can Hermione go through Heart ache, and redemption?
1. House Party

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: Set 10 years later, i.e. Harry is born 1990, Hogwarts starts 2001. And. Fred and Lavender didn't die. Please excuse any spelling mistakes, and let me know what they are.

* * *

The date on the Magicked scoreboard read September 4, 2015. The Holyhead Harpies lead 90 to 10 against the Sweetwater All-Stars.

"God, Hermione, look at Ginny fly." Harry whispered so only she could hear. Hermione watched her best female friend zoom overhead, quaffle in hand. Harry glanced as the whole Weasley family cheered next to them. "I think I'm going to ask her to marry me tonight."

"Not tonight, Harry. If she wins, she won't be home til well after midnight." Hermione said in his ear. She pulled a cell phone from her pocket, and flashed the screen so Harry could read 'Her and I are going to the club. Ask her this weekend, she has something planned for you.' Harry's eyes lit up, and he nodded.

* * *

"Hermione, is this good?" Ginny asked about the muggle outfit she had choosen. The tall redhead wore a black thigh length skirt, a loose red tank top, and black stilletos. Hermione was actually surprised at how well the outfit matched her own frilly white tank top, black leather pants, and black stilletos.

"For sure, Gin. You'll make the muggles drool." Hermione chuckled. She magicked her wallet into her pocket, as well as Ginny's. Luna and Lavender would meet them at the club, and Hermione was dead set on making sure they all got home safely. Both witches apparated a safe distance from the club. "Alright, if it isn't fun, we'll leave. If it isn't safe, we'll leave."

"I'm sure it will be fun." Ginny laughed, dragging Hermione to meet up with Luna and Lavender. When they spotted the two in question, they realized they were accompanied by two very familiar males. Harry and Ron, who was dating Lavender once again, flanked them.

"We're here for your safety. Before you say anything, Ginny, Hermione, Lavender told Ron, Ron told me. I'm literally just here to ensure you all have a good time, especially you, Hermione. All drinks on me, ladies." Harry embraced her quickly, then turned to Ginny, leading them forward. They each flashed their i.d.s to the bouncers and were let in.

And I know she'll be the death of me, at least we'll both be number

 _And she'll always get the best of me, the worst is yet to come_

The three Pureblood wizards took a few moments to adjust to the svelte club they found themselves in. Harry shared a conspiratorial grin with Hermione as he ordered the females' drinks and two rows of shots. Ron was hovering closer to Lavender, trying to be the dominate and overprotective male around her. They made their way to claim a booth for the males to sit at should they want to dance. They sat to take their shots and enjoy their drinks.

Hermione stared as Harry placed a tall drink and an extra shot in front of her. Ginny smirked, and held up a shot, toasting silently to each woman, before downing it as Hermione downed hers. She started drinking from the tall glass that she had thought was just cola. Of course, Harry had ordered her a Whiskey and Coke. She looked at him, and he gave her a look that she knew meant the whole thing needed to be drank, and that there were more to come. However, after a second shot, Ginny, Luna, and Lavender pulled her to the dance floor.

 _All this money on me, Come and take it from a G, All she tryna do is get naked, naked, naked, naked_

Hermione found herself pressed up to Ginny, dancing. She was shocked a little when Ginny was grinding on her, but the shock passed and Hermione grinded back.

 _Patty cake, Patty cake, With no hands, Got me in this club making wedding plans, If I take picutres while you do your dance, I could make you famous on Instagram_

Lavender had disappeared and Hermione found herself sandwhiched between Ginny and Luna. She was enjoying herself, dancing with her two best female friends. They grabbed her hands to lead her back to the table. Harry waved his wand under the table and the music was muted by the silencing charm.

"We got an invite to a house party out in Wiltshire, I'm to escort you ladies to the ride once Hermione finishes her drink." Harry explained. Hermione saw the looks from the two girls and downed her whisky and coke, then extended an arm to each of them. Harry lead the way to a deserted alley. A carriage appeared, and he helped them in. Once the door closed, the carriage transported them. "Mind you, it's a Wizard's house party."

"You're a Wizard's house party." Hermione giggled. Harry could only grin, he knew full well Hermione was pretty drunk, but he wanted her to let loose. The carriage halted outside a dark but exquisite manor.

"On your best behaviour, ladies, and we come back next week," Harry explained as he walked them to the door. A house elf opened it, and muggle music blared from inside. Hermione was already bouncing on her feet as the elf lead them to the grand ballroom. Harry kissed Ginny's cheek before the three girls went straight to the dance floor.

"Mr. Potter, Master Malfoy awaits above." The small elf showed him the stares to a balcony over the room. Harry took the steps two at a time.

"Harry." Draco Malfoy nodded as he entered.

"I love what you've done to the place." Harry shook Draco's hand.

"It had to be done. Is that Hermione Granger grinding between Luna and Ginny?" Draco was shocked peering over the rails. Harry chuckled and sat at the small desk. "She's drunk." It wasn't a question.

"Quite. She hasn't stopped drinking, either." Harry explained.

"There's rooms available, should the need arise. Business first." Draco smiled and placed several papers on the desk for Harry to go over. He watched below as he read, his eyes not leaving the brunettes face once. "Of course, the Weasley twins can sell their items there, as well."

"My word, Draco. A shopping center?" Harry laughed. He was on the last page. "Am I reading this right? Malfoy & Potter, Inc.? This was your idea, Draco. You don't need to honour me in any way."

"Harry, this is a partnership. Equal. I won't do it if your name isn't on it." Draco insisted, looking away from Hermione briefly.

"You should tell her, Draco. Tell her how you feel." Harry stated, knowing exactly where Draco's eyes laid. Harry signed the paper and handed them back. "Let's go."

Draco filed the papers away, and started down the stairs. He knew he couldn't profess his admiration to Hermione. He'd spent all of school mocking her. As she came into view once more, she was sipping a Firewhiskey.

"Miss Granger." He whispered next to her as not to startle her. Hermione turned and wrapped her arms around him.

"Draaaaaaaaaaco. I need to thank the host. But dance with me!" The last words were a whine as a slower song came on. She laid her head on his shoulders and he instinctively wrapped his arms around her, eyes clothes, swaying with her.

 _There's something that I can't quite explain, I'm so in love with you, You'll never take that away, And if I've said it a hundred times before, Expect a thousand more, You'll never take that away_

"You know, Draaaaaco, I've had the biggest crush on you since first year. But you were such a prat. You were so prejuidiced against me over something I could't control." She was still swaying to the music in his arms. Yet she couldn't stop the flow of words. "But even then, I'll never be good enough for you. I'm poor, I offer you nothing. No apothecary, no broom store, nothing. Good night..."

She fell asleep in his arms. He caught Harry's attention, who was magically supporting both Luna and Ginny, who were giggling.

"Perhaps a room, Draco..." Harry finally agreed. Draco hoisted Hermione to lay across his arms as he lead the way to the main sleeping quarters, his own rooms. The silence here was deafening.

"The doors auto-lock once the person is asleep. Safety mechanism. Uh, Harry. Hermione said some things she may regret in the morning, tell her I wasn't here." Draco whispered before leaving.


	2. A new start

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

Author's Note: Pardon me for not continuing beforehand. I got held up in writers block for this one.

* * *

Hermione awoke with a start. She gripped for her wand as her eyes adjusted to the extravagant room she was in. Harry and Ginny were asleep in the bed opposite her, and as she got up, noticed Luna asleep on the balcony. Then the faintest sound reached her ears, a cry from a babe. She slowly made her way towards the sound. She couldn't recall where she was, and she wasn't sure why, but she knew the child was crying for her.

She slipped into the nursery room, only to find a small grey-green eyed blonde haired baby. She checked his diaper before lifting him into her arms. She noticed a bottle of already warmed formula appear on the dresser next to the crib, and she tested to make sure it wasn't too hot, then she put a drop in her mouth to make sure it wasn't poisoned. When she was satisfied, she put the bottle to the babe's lips, who greedily began to suckle.

After he was finished, she burped him softly, soothingly rocking him until he started falling back asleep. She hummed all the muggle lullabies she could remember. Once she was sure he was asleep, she laid him back in the silver basinet. Unbeknownst to her, she had been watched closely, even as she made her way back to the room using a little magic. She carried Luna off the balcony and laid her in the bed next to her.

* * *

"We do need a better nanny than Pipt, she's become rather old, no offense dear." Narcissa patted old house elf softly.

"None taken, ma'am." The wizened elf curtsied. She had been Draco's nanny, as well.

"Scorpius seemed to be taken by Miss Granger, no matter her blood." Narcissa continued. Pipt softly took Narcissa's hand.

"Perhaps offer her to come for Young Master Malfoy's first birthday party. Then offer her a trial period, with full pay, to be his nanny." Pipt tilted her head slightly. With Lucius gone, the family had thrived. Narcissa and Draco both truly appreciated their elves, who honestly cared for the family headed by Draco. So much so, that Draco gave the elves fabric to make clothing, as none of them wanted to leave. "She tasted the bottle to ensure it was safe for Young Master Malfoy."

"You let her taste the formula?" Draco was disgusted at the thought.

"She made sure it wouldn't hurt YOUR son, son." Narcissa was a little angry at Draco's lack of respect for the woman who had safely put his son back to sleep.

"She doesn't know whose house she's in, mother. For all she knows, that's Longbottom's kid." Draco retorted as he stared down at Scorpius.

"There's no mistaking him, Draco. She knew that was your kid. Thank god it was her. Imagine the Headlines! 'Malfoy Heir left alone while party held in honor of Patriarch's Death.'" Narcissa hissed.

"Oh, the Scandal mother!" Draco laughed. He softly touched the babe's hair. "Do as Pipt suggests, smartest darn elf I've ever met."

* * *

As Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna departed, it dawned on Hermione where they were. It had been Draco Malfoy's son she had comforted in the night. She had been to Astoria's funeral, even remembered the young Slytherin girl had been nice to her in the stacks of the library. In fact, in the library, they had been friends. It had come to a shock in the Wizarding world when news spread of her death soon after Scorpius' birth. The suspected cause was internal hemorrhaging brought on by Dragon Pox after her immune system weakened from birth.

She was deep in thought even when Harry dropped her off at her townhouse. As she collected both her muggle and wizard mail, she was surprised to see a thick silver envelope. She placed it on the table as she started the coffee pot. When she opened it, she was startled. Inside was two letters, and an invitation to Scorpius Malfoy's first birthday celebration.

The first note was a hastily scribbled note from a house elf named Pipt thanking her for caring for Scorpius the night before. The second was from Narcissa Malfoy herself, asking her to arrive early before the party as she had a few questions for her. Hermione wrote a reply that she would love to attend, and that she'd arrive 15 minutes early, then set about getting a gift for a baby who had everything.

The realization hit her that he had everything except a mother. So she set about making an enchanted blanket to work like a pensive. She would place memories of Astoria into it that could play sound. She picked her favorite memories, including the time Astoria had sang a Pureblood lullaby for Hermione, and the one time the younger woman had told Hermione she loved her. She'd also help Draco, and perhaps Daphne, add memories as well.

By the time Ginny had arrived later that evening, Hermione sat at the table in tears. The redhead watched the blanket play over and over again, then softly folded it before wrapping it in the wrapping paper Hermione had on the table.

"This is absolutely beautiful, Hermione." Ginny whispered as she sat next to the now calm woman. Ginny had set about some plated food for herself and Hermione. "I realize that's Astoria. Why make it?"

"It's a gift f-for Scorpius Malfoy. I've been invited to his first birthday. So I gave him the only thing I could. Memories of his mother." Hermione was soft spoken, a vacant far off look in her eyes, and barely touched her food. Ginny had theoretically moved in after Ron and Hermione separated, as the witch before her suffered terrible nightmares and visions even when awake. She knew what to do, and silently padded to the medical cabinet, grabbing a calming draught, and a draught to make Hermione hungry. She poured it into Hermione's pumpkin juice, and helped Hermione hold the mg to sip.

As the mixture took effect, Hermione breathed deeply, filling her lungs with air that seemed to have been deprived of moments before. Though she was getting better, Hermione still needed help when she was extremely upset. Ginny knew that whatever the issue was, gripped her like fear, and caused her to all but freeze up, her mind locked in a battle that would keep on raging until it either disappeared or destroyed Hermione.

"They probably won't accept the blanket, it's from a Mudblood." Hermione whispered as she started to actually eat. Ginny realized it was the stigma of her blood status that had affected Hermione this time.

"Then they don't deserve this gift. This is the most beautiful, thoughtful thing you could give to anyone. I'm sure Daphne will ask for one for herself, as well." Ginny had wrapped her arms around Hermione. It helped ease Hermione, who was now eating normal, continuing with the potioned pumpkin juice. As Hermione finished, she started writing a list for groceries for the week. It became a custom that Ginny, Hermione, and Luna would go to the store and get groceries for everyone's home every Sunday. Ginny shopped for Harry and Ron, who lived together at Grimmauld, while Hermione shopped for her, Ginny, and Luna, who shopped for her father. "Harry asked me to marry him."

"Congrats, Ginny!" Hermione had known it was going to happen, but it still brightened up her mood.

"Right as we got back to his place. He took me to Sirius' fireplace, and kneeled down. Told me he understood I needed my freedom, to enjoy myself, but that he couldn't imagine not having me in his life. He gave me the Potter family ring from the vault." Ginny talked fast, but there was pure joy in both women's faces. "Now you'll have to teach me how to make these meals. I'll get a list of Harry's favorites. And NO! I'm not moving out until him and I marry."

"Oh Ginny! What would I do without you and Luna? I'd have to admit to the Ministry about my episodes, they'd put me in Mungo's until I was back to normal, and I'd fail at making any more advancements I could make in all forms of magic. This isn't the first blanket I've made like this. I have one of my parents." Hermione explained, as she had been working on this type of magic for months for herself, only just perfecting it.

"You'll never have to step foot there, I promise. We'll keep brewing the stuff you need, even if I have to crawl to Malfoy." Ginny swore. Hermione heart felt close to bursting.

"Do you think George would like one of Fred?" It was the smallest voice Hermione had ever used.

"I think you should make one for George. I think you should also keep how you make them a secret, and start this as a business." Ginny replied. It was a great idea, but she'd need memories from customers. She grinned up at Ginny.

"I need their memories if I don't have any of the person, or if they want specific memories. The blanket is the easy part, as I can make them easily now. How much would I charge?" Hermione was jotting items she needed onto a separate list.

"I think you should let the people decide. Some people might pay for thousands of Galleons for a Blanket such as that one. Be prepared for George to send you something at least once a month, though." Ginny was serious.

"Do NOT let George know, but collect as many memories as you can from your family and their friends. It can be done once I have all the memories you've collected and I've made the blanket." Hermione smiled and ran up to her room. She had fabrics already set up, and soon a gold and red blanket was being woven in thin air. She cast a happy charm on the blanket, and then a self-warming charm, and sealed them to it. She recalled the woodsy-sweet smell of Fred, and infused it into the blanket.

She had lost herself in making it that she was startled when Ginny arrived with a trunk of memories of Fred. She had labeled the bottle with who gave them, including Lee Jordan and all the Weasley's.

"Mom asks that you bring it to dinner tonight as everyone will be there. They've sworn to remain quiet about it, though." Ginny said as she put the box on Hermione's bed. They both started uncorking them. Then Hermione started her silent spellweaving, working each memory supplied into the blanket, including her own. Once finished, the both watched the blanket from start to finish.

"Is it ok to cry?" Ginny asked slowly. Hermione nodded slowly as she inhaled the blanket, holding it so Ginny could too. Ginny transfigured a spare bolt of fabric into wrapping paper and wrapped the blanket as she held her arm out to head to the new Weasley Burrow.

Mrs. Weasley stood in the door, eyes red and puffy, as she welcomed them inside. Everyone was sitting at the table, talking in low tones.

"George. You are one of my best friends, no, you are one of my brothers. As such, I thought it'd only be right to present this to you in front of all of those who care. This is completely free, I expect nothing but a few family dinners every year." Hermione said as she handed the package to him. In his confusion, George accepted it and proceeded to open it. Soon, the whole room could see and hear Fred say 'I love you, George.'

The house was full of crying people as George clutched the blanket to him, then squished it between himself and Hermione. They stood there, embraced and in silence, for what seemed like ten minutes before they separated.

"I will never be able to show you how much this means to me. You reunited me with my brother, my twin, my soul mate. As far as I'm concerned, you will always have a house to live, food to eat, anything you need, as long as I live." George whispered to her and she beamed up at him.

"Perhaps, George, Hermione could sell her blankets out of your store." Ginny mentioned casually.

"Hermione _Weasley_ it would be an honor if you'd sell your blankets out of my shops. I'll get the supplies you need, we've just expanded so there's plenty of workspace for you. Just let me know what's needed." George said before kissing her cheek.

"I can accept that if we share the profit of the blankets. I don't want to charge a specific price, I want them to offer what they feel the blanket is worth." Hermione truly looked happy.

"I hope you realize George just proclaimed you as a Weasley, one of his children. You're now officially recognized as a Pureblood." Ginny whispered in her ear. Hermione was shocked into silence.

"Great idea, Hermione." Percy called from the table, reminding everyone about where they were. "I am sure some people would offer a few shiny galleons for one. Do you have a vault set up?"

"Yes, Percy, though I appreciate the concern. As of right now, George, I'm well stocked, I just need the memories people want put into it." Hermione said as she allowed Mrs. Weasley to put a nice heap of food on her plate. "I've been working on other items that I think could be sold in a small section of the store, as well. Some calming draughts, a hunger potion. I know there are people out there who still panic over the war."

"Whatever you create, Hermione." George replied whole heartedly. He cast a smile to his new wife, Angelina. "She'll advertise it for ya. Just let her know your thoughts."

"You're the best, Hermione, and we all appreciate what you've done. This is an astounding piece of magic." This was Arthur Weasley, who was beaming at her with pride. Then Hermione realized who was missing.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked. All of a sudden, Mrs. Weasley was in tears ago.

"He's run off to Romania to live with that girl." George retorted, disgust evident in his voice. Ginny jumped up.

"WHAT!?" Ginny half-screamed. "We had been out last night! He left with Lavender and went home."

"Nope." Harry replied as he walked through the door. There was anger evident on his face. "He packed half the things before I asked you to marry me, and took off. Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, I asked Ginny to marry me last night."

The whole group swung around to look at the youngest. She had turned redder than her hair, but slowly lifted her hand to show off the Potter heirloom. Molly wrapped her arms around Ginny while Arthur clapped his hand to Harry's Back.

* * *

Ron had come back by the end of the week, without Lavender, to return to work in a brooding silence. He also silently moved back into Grimmauld. Hermione soon found her way there.

"You missed Harry asking Ginny to marry him." Hermione accused the redhead's back. He slowly turned, and she realized he was in tears. "Ron, what's wrong?"

"Lavender ran off with some random man." Ron was barely audible. There was a deep sadness in his eyes as he continued. "I didn't leave you because I didn't love you, 'Mione. I love you, as a sister. Remember when you 'lost' those potions you'd brewed? I took them, for myself. I couldn't admit to you that I was having horrible nightmares as you were.

"How was I going to protect you, when I couldn't even protect myself? 'Mione, you are worth so much more than you sell yourself for. You should have been born a Malfoy." Ron whispered as he kissed her brow. Hermione saw the pain he was feeling, and knew then and there that he really did love Lavender.

"How do you know she ran off?" Hermione asked softly. Ron handed her a much folded piece of parchment. When she opened it, she dashed off for Harry. "Harry! HARRY! Lavender's been kidnapped."

"I'll floo to the ministry with Ron." Harry took the letter and grabbed Ron's arm.

"Ron, that's not Lavender's hand writing." Hermione assured him as Harry passed the floo powder to him. He nodded once, and sent off.

"Get home, keep Ginny there, and lock the doors." Harry insisted. Hermione nodded and apparated away.

* * *

Scorpius' birthday arrived, and there still had been no word of Lavender. Hermione was distracted when she was escorted to the Malfoy Manor, flashbacks sending shivers down her spine, but Narcissa welcomed her kindly.

"The night of the Soiree, our elf Pipt had gone to use the restroom. When she came back, you were holding Scorpius, and he was calm. Then she made his bottle appear next to you. Not only did you check the temperature, you checked to assure it wasn't poisoned by tasting it yourself." Narcissa stated. Hermione sat in shock, her eyes wide in fear. She eyed the door. "Oh, no, dear. Please, calm yourself. You are in no danger, nor trouble. We, as a family, would like to offer you the position of Nanny for Scorpius, as Pipt is getting too old in her age. As such, you'd live here, rent free. All necessities will be given to you. And you will be paid a weekly wage which we can discuss when, or if, you accept our offer."

"While that is completely an amazing offer, may I think on it? If you may recall, I have bad memories of the manor, as well as of your son." Hermione admitted, turning red. Narcissa smiled.

"You may have the rest of the month. Now, let's not keep Scorpius waiting." She stood, escorting Hermione into the next room. Only three people were in the room. Scorpius, Daphne, and Draco. She trained her eyes to stay on the baby in front of her, and slowly stepped forward.

"May I help him open his present?" Hermione asked the air.

"Of course you may, he can't do it quite himself yet." Daphne retorted, a slight smile on her face. As Hermione sat on the floor like it was completely normal, the babe crawled over to her, and into her lap. Everyone watched in shock. Hermione helped him unwrap the gift. One the white silken blanket came lose, she held it in front of the babe, and let it play for the room. She kept her eyes lowered.

"I wasn't sure what to get a baby who had everything, so I made him something to know his mother by. I'm sorry if I offended anyone, and if it's a bad gift, I promise I'll find something else." Hermione spoke to the floor.

"I want one." This was Daphne, and Hermione could hear the emotion in her voice. She was crying. "That is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. And it's an undistorted, unbiased image of my Sister. You're not showing her as a Gryffindor would a Slytherin. You've showed her as a friend."

"Hermione, please look up." Draco said from his black leather chair. She peered up, surprised he used her first name, and saw him leaning forward in his seat. "I was a prat, yes. I was the worst sort in school. But you've given my son something I couldn't truly. And as such, I offer to help you in any way possible, if you choose to become his nanny."

"Any?" Hermione had handed the blanket to Daphne so she could inspect it.

"Any, on my word as a Malfoy, a Slytherin, a Father, a widower, and a wizard." Draco promised. She hadn't looked at Narcissa yet.

"Even if it's not for me in particular?" After he nodded, she continued. "Help them find Lavender. She was kidnapped in Romania."

"Done. So you accept?" Draco's face had turned eager.

"I have to let Harry and Ginny know, as well as close up my townhouse." Hermione replied. Draco handed her a slip of paper.

"Bring that to Gringott's, it's an advanced payment that doesn't have to be repaid. Get all the supplies you'll need to live comfortably here." Draco had grabbed her hand, and slid to the floor. "Daphne and I will show you how a true Slytherin treats their friend. Be back by 7, please?" He had grabbed Scorpius into his arms, a smile toying on his lips. "Go ahead, Hermione, I promise nothing will be changed when you get back."

Hermione slipped away, her heart pounding as she apparated home. She placed the paper on the table and looked at it. 10,000 Galleons. When had Hermione's luck changed? Of course she had money from the war, which she forwarded a portion of it a month to support those who had lost everything in the war, but she had been handed 10,000 galleons for her comfort. She owled Harry and Ginny, and waited for them to arrive. She was still staring at it when Harry peered over her shoulder.

"Malfoy has changed…" Harry whistled. Ginny pushed to look at the paper.

"He's promised to help find Lavender. And he's asked me to move in to help care for Scorpius. I'll be paid, and living rent free, utility free." Hermione was sipping on some potioned pumpkin juice she had readied for herself. Ginny fingered the paper softly, expecting it to disappear.

"It's up to you, 'Mione, but I'd personally take the offer myself." Ginny admitted begrudgingly.

"That's because he told you that you were an amazing Quidditch player." Harry chuckled. He wrapped his arms around Hermione. "If you want to take it, I support you."

"What do I do with this place?" Hermione asked.

"I'll help you sell it. I'll just have the funds deposited into your account." Harry replied.

They ascended the stairs and helped Hermione pack.


End file.
